


your reality

by astralzen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Doki Doki Literature Club! References, F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Piano, Piano Learning, Probably ooc, gays being gays, idk how to tag, inventing, yeah definitely ooc, your reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralzen/pseuds/astralzen
Summary: Miu sat down beside Kaede and glanced at the ivory keys. “You just memorize a piece before moving onto the next one and then the next one; it’s this boring endless cycle. I get it’s your thing Bakamatsu, but piano isn’t for me. I could just make something to play piano for me in my sleep.”kaede convinces miu to let her teach her how to play the piano, and in return  miu teaches kaede how to make things.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo like in the tags  
> this will probably be very ooc  
> so hehee whoopsies for that  
> i mainly wrote this for fun but hope y'all enjoy :)

“Listen, Kaede, I don’t understand why you’re asking me to fix the piano. I’m a genius inventor, not some lowlife mechanic!”

Miu looked over at Kaede as she propped up the piano lid. Kaede could only imagine the look on Kazuichi’s face if he was in the room.

“Hey now, be glad Kazuichi isn’t here now. Aren’t you guys becoming friends or something?” Kaede laughed lightly as she sat down on the piano bench. The two met a while back when Kaede and Ibuki introduced them to each other, due to their similar interests and abilities. They would bounce ideas off of each other, Kazuichi even sometimes making parts for Miu’s inventions. 

Miu scoffed as she peeked inside the piano. “That idiot is nothing compared to me! He just gives me the parts, and I can’t say no to free stuff.”

Kaede once again laughed lightly as her gaze trailed past the inventor, towards the big windows in her Research Lab. Kaede, in her own humble opinion, believed she had one of the best views outside. Sure, it wasn’t breathtaking or life-changing, but it was beautiful. It was just a simple view of the sky, along with rows of buildings. Nothing more, nothing less. Though the buildings added more charm to the view, she mainly enjoyed the sky. It would sometimes show the crisp blue sky with the sun shining or the beautiful starry night sky with the bright moon. 

Kaede loved practicing piano at night. Well, she loved practicing piano whenever she could, but playing later in the day with the night sky made her feel… relaxed. At peace, even. In fact, she made it a routine to play one of her favorite songs, Clair de Lune, first before continuing to play any song whenever she practiced at night. A fitting song for during that time of day, really.

However, she did enjoy playing in the day as well.

Sure, every once in a while when she was practicing at night, a person would come in and listen to her play every now and then. Though, it happened rarely. However, whenever she played in the day, she could have all of her friends listen to her play. Even if they weren’t really paying attention, she loved to have an audience and see their smiles when she finished.

“Hey, Kaediot! You even listening? I said your piano’s fixed!”

Kaede blinked for a few moments to bring herself back to reality before smiling sheepishly. “Thank you, Miu! I really owe you one for this.”

“Fuck yeah you do, Bakamatsu!” Miu cackled back as she looked back at Kaede. “Took time out of my precious day for you,” Miu mumbled quietly as she twirled a strand of her hair and looked at the ground. It was only a brief pause from her haughtiness before she quickly returned to her confident self. 

There was a brief moment of silence before Kaede brought her chair to the piano, playing a key. It was perfectly tuned; Miu really did do a good job on it. Kaede got up and took Miu’s hand gently, leading her towards the piano. She sat back down, scooting a bit to the side to make room for the other girl.

“H-Hey, Kaede, w-what are you-”

“Miu, have you ever wanted to learn how to play the piano?”

“No, why the hell would I ever want to learn something as useless as piano?” Miu sat down beside Kaede and glanced at the ivory keys. “You just memorize a piece before moving onto the next one and then the next one; it’s this boring endless cycle. I get it’s your thing Bakamatsu, but piano isn’t for me. I could just make something to play piano for me in my sleep.”

Kaede laughed sheepishly as she turned towards Miu.

“I play piano because I like making everyone happy! Seeing their smiles… seeing the people I play for enjoying themselves…” Kaede had a slight twinkle to her eye before she laughed once more. “It keeps me motivated to keep playing! To see them smile again… to make them happy!”

“That’s…” Miu lightly bit on her tongue. “Really corny.”

Kaede smiled at Miu before looking back at the keys. “Well, yeah, I guess so,” she continued to smile, placing her hands on the keys. “If you don’t want to learn, do you mind listening to me play?”

And that’s what she did

\---

“So… what did you think?”

“Not bad for a person with tits like yours,” Miu commented when Kaede finished playing. Kaede gave a slightly bashful smile before laughing lightly.

“But I kinda see what you mean now,” Miu mumbled, twirling a strand of her hair as she looked at the ivory keys. “B-But don’t think I’m going to start playing fucking piano now!”

Kaede continued to smile. She stood up and grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

“Miu, you can come in here whenever you’d like. I’ll be here most of the time, so whenever, if ever you wanna learn how to play, just come in and I’ll teach you! If you’d like to practice alone though, go ahead! There’s lots of famous and talented pianists who are self-taught too! Just know, don’t be afraid to try new things though. I’m sure you can do this!”

Kaede began turning the doorknob and pushed it opened. However, before she could leave, Miu stopped her.

“Wait, Kaede!”

Kaede stopped in her tracks before turning to look at Miu. “Yeah, what is it?” she tilted her head slightly. 

Taking a deep breath, Miu stood up. She turned her gaze towards the floor as she tightened her hands into fists. “Y-You can teach me…” she mumbled quietly. “How to play.”

Kaede’s face brightened as she laughed and ran over to Miu, embracing her in a tight hug. “Oh, great! Are you okay with starting tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! I’ll see you then!” 

Letting go of Miu, Kaede gave her one last smile before running off. With a sigh, Miu laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

What on earth led her to this?

\---

Miu was not a person who liked change.

She was the type of person who stuck to their guns, which, for her, was inventing and inventing alone. She used to be the average high school girl until she got in the car crash which changed her life, so she clung desperately to the one thing that made her special. 

So, when Kaede offered to teach her how to play piano, she was nervous and scared that she would mess up in front of her friend, who just so happened to be the Ultimate Pianist and the one person she didn’t want to disappoint. As the Ultimate Pianist, Miu knew, or, at least thought, that Kaede would be able to sort of sense that she was awful at piano to the point she’d give up teaching her how to play.

But Kaede wouldn’t do that; that wasn’t the real Kaede.

With a sigh and a much needed pep talk to herself, Miu opened the door to the Ultimate Pianist’s Research Lab.

The soft sound of the piano resonated within her ears. Kaede was at the piano, her hands skillfully moving across the keys. Her movements were fluid and seemingly done with ease.

“She really is the Ultimate Pianist, isn’t she.”

Miu waited for Kaede to finish up, not wanting to disturb the girl. She seemed so focused, so it would be awful for her to mess up now due to Miu. Of course, eventually, Kaede finished the piece. It wasn’t long before she noticed Miu.

“Oh, Miu! I hope you weren’t waiting long. I didn’t hear you,” she laughed, motioning for the other girl to sit by her.

“Well no shit, Kaediot,” Miu grumbled, taking a few steps forward before sitting beside Kaede. “Just didn’t want to disturb you, that’s all,” she mumbled.

Kaede smiled sweetly as she turned back to the piano. “Are you ready, Miu?” 

Miu only nodded in response.

“I’m gonna touch your hands so you know how to play in the right form, but you better remember, okay?” Kaede reached out for Miu’s hands as she reluctantly obliged. “You know, it’s good to have big hands when you play piano. You’re going to have more ground covered! Plus, you’re really good with your hands, so I’m sure you know how to use them!”

Miu repressed the urge to make a dirty joke.

“Y-Yeah…” is all she managed to get out.

Kaede guided Miu’s hands with her own for a period of time before letting her try on her own.

“Don't place your fingers flat. Keep your fingers light and don't press the keys too hard. And make sure to bend them a little more. Pretend like you have an egg in your hand!”

It took a bit, but eventually, Miu managed to master the position of her hands fairly quickly.

“You're pretty good, Miu! I think you can play a basic song now!” Kaede smiled brightly at Miu, who was grinning.

“Well, of course, a genius like me can!” Miu cackled, crossing her arms with a smug look plastered on her face. “Soon I’ll be playing songs by those old dead guys like Chopping!”

“Chopin,” Kaede corrected. 

“Whatever, Kaediot,” Miu scoffed, running her fingers across the keys. “You know, I guess piano isn’t so bad.”

Kaede only smiled in response.

“Come on, let’s practice a bit more.”

\---

With a groan, Miu’s body fell on top of the keys, causing the wonderful sound of piano smash. “I don’t get how you can do this for hours, Bakamatsu,” she grumbled for a moment before sitting back up.

“Already worn out?” Kaede laughed softly, standing up to stretch. “And all we did was some basic practice. You’ll get used to it though!”

“Like hell I will,” Miu stretched out her hands as Kaede continued to speak.

“I was thinking we could do a couple of warm-ups tomorrow before trying a basic song?” she asked before grabbing her bag. 

“Yeah, sure,” Miu agreed. She was starting to feel a bit more confident in her piano skills, after mastering the hand positions fairly quickly. What could go wrong?

“You can keep practicing if you want! I kinda forgot I have to help Shuichi with something,” Kaede laughed and placed her hand on the door. “I’m sure you can do this without me! Don’t let me stop you.”

With a small smile, Kaede left Miu alone with a grand piano.

“Well, no fucking point in staying here anymore,” Miu sighed as she got up, heading towards the door. As she shut the door behind her, it took only a couple of seconds for her to run into someone.

“Fucking bitch! Watch where you’re going!” Miu yelled from the floor. “Landing on your ass hurts, y’know!”

There was a soft, yet still audible “ow” coming from the person she ran into. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed a handheld console on the ground. Racking through her brain for a couple of moments, she finally made the connection. Chiaki Nanami?

“Oh, Miu… I’m sorry,” she said before standing up. Chiaki reached down to pick up her console. “What were you doing in Kaede’s lab?” she tilted her head in interest.

Miu immediately tensed up and began fidgeting with her fingers. “N-Nothing!” 

Chiaki stared blankly at Miu for a moment. “Were you learning how to play piano?”

“Heeeeeeeeee!” Miu held onto her arms tightly. Well, she was caught in the act.

“I-I’m just doing it to spend more time with Kaede!” Miu mumbled, her eyes darting to the ground. “D-Don’t tell anyone… please…”

Chiaki remained silent for another moment before letting a small, playful laugh. “Do you like her?”

Miu hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I’m learning how to play piano so I can tell her how I feel by doing something she likes,” she said quietly. She hasn’t told anyone this, so why the hell was she telling Chiaki of all people? “To make her happy… the same reason she plays piano. But I’m only a beginner! By the time I figure out how to play all these random songs by all these old dead guys, someone will probably…” she shook her head. 

“Did you say you were a beginner?” 

Miu crossed her arms and scoffed. “Yeah, but someone with tits like yours can’t say shit,” she cackled.

Chiaki only blinked in response. “No no, I just wanted to make sure of something. Have you ever heard of Doki Doki Literature Club?”

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a visual novel,” Chiaki answered. “Anyway, there’s this girl named Monika. Long story short, she’s a beginner pianist too, like you. She wrote this song to the player, like the actual player and not the main character. It’s written in C major… I think, as a nod towards how Monika is really just starting off.”

“And what the hell does this have to do with me?”

“Well, out of context, it sounds like a girl confessing her love and it’s pretty easy to learn… I think. So I think it’s going to be perfect for you. Plus, it’ll be the first song you learn, won’t it?”

“Hey, Chiaki! Come on over! Hajime’s asking for you!”

“Oh, coming!” Chiaki shouted back before looking at Miu. “It’s your choice,” she shrugged before running off.

“H-Hey! You haven’t even told me the name of the fucking song!” Miu shouted to Chiaki, sighing when she seemingly doesn’t hear her. Reaching into her pocket, Miu pulled out her phone as she entered Kaede’s lab again. It took a moment, but Miu finally managed to find the song Chiaki was talking about.

“This sounds so… cheesy,” she groaned as she laid her arms on the keys, causing another moment of piano smash. “There’s no way in hell I can sing this, let alone play it.”

Miu could already hear Kaede’s voice in the back of her head saying she can do it. God, her mind was running all over the place. She sat up and gave one look at the keys before sighing. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.

So for the next few days, Miu spent all of her time trying to learn the song and struggling to play piano.

\---

Today was the day.

It was the day when Miu would finally confess and play that stupid love song for Kaede. She couldn’t believe she was actually going through with it. It was too late to turn back; she already sent the text message to Kaede and everything.

“It’s fine, this is fine, this is totally fine-”

“Hey, Miu!”

Great.

“Heeeee!” Miu yelped, jumping a bit from Kaede’s sudden entrance. Kaede only laughed lightly in response.

“Sorry, sorry, you said you wanted to show me something?” she walked over to Miu, who was sitting by the piano. “Did you finally learn a song to play?” Kaede's eyes shone with excitement.

“Y-Yeah…” Miu mumbled, spinning around to face the piano. “But don’t you fucking dare say anything until I’m done, okay?”

Kaede nodded silently in response.

Taking a deep breath, Miu raised her hands over the keys and began playing.

From the hours spent practicing the single song, she managed to go through it without many hiccups. Her main concern was what Kaede would think when she finished. Would she hate it? Would she say that she messed up the entire song? Those thoughts ran through her head until she finished. Once she did, she hesitantly turned her head to look at Kaede.

“There… I finished.”

Kaede’s entire face was lit up. Her eyes were wide open and she had the biggest smile on her face. “Miu, that was so good! I don’t know the song though… it sounds familiar! What is it?”

Miu let out a sigh of relief as she grinned. “Some song from this game Chiaki told me. Doki Doki Literature Club? I dunno, some weird weeb shit.”

“Hm… Your Reality?”

“I think so, yeah.”

Kaede laughed as she embraced Miu for a moment before pulling away.

“Chiaki asked me to analyze this song for her. It was the same one you played! I think it was this love song though… why did you decide to play it?”

Miu tensed up.

Well, here it goes.

“B-Because I like you, okay?” Miu mumbled quickly, her face turning slightly pink.

Kaede blinked, her cheeks turning pink as well. “W-What did you say?”

Miu sighed and finally made eye contact with Kaede. “D-Don’t make me repeat myself, Bakamatsu! I said I like you! God, you’re so dense…”

Kaede was silent for a moment before taking a few steps towards Miu. She gave a small smile to herself before giving Miu a quick peck on the lips. Sure it was quick, but Miu would forever remember it.

Miu stared in disbelief. Her brain wasn’t functioning; it was going haywire.

“I like you too, Miu,” Kaede laughed nervously, holding onto her arm. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while, but I was just nervous you didn’t feel the same.”

“You’re such an idiot...” Miu mumbled, remaining quiet for a moment before looking at the ground, laughing softly to herself. “I guess those hours practicing this song paid off…” she smiled, looking up at Kaede. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Huh?”

Miu grabbed Kaede by the arm and began dragging her off.

“Miu, what are you doing? Let me go!”

“Not so fast, Kaediot! I haven’t invented anything in days. You taught me how to play piano, now it’s my turn to teach you how to make shit!” Miu continued to drag Kaede by the arm, towards her lab.

“B-But Miu!”

“Shut your mouth, Kaede! You owe me, and you know that!”

So, Kaede obliged to be dragged to Miu’s lab. She didn’t know what the heck Miu would teach, let alone if she was even qualified to teach, but she knew that she was going to have a great time with the person she was closest with. She would be fine!

What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda meant to have this out by christmas or new years, but it clearly isn't that day lol  
> even if it took a month, it might not be that good, but i hope you enjoy anyway!

“Miu… how the heck do you do this all day?” Kaede yelped as she pulled her hands away, shaking them aggressively. Her hands were bright red and covered in cuts and burns. No wonder why Miu wore gloves all the time.

Kaede sucked on her fingers lightly as she glanced over to Miu. The girl was hard at work and probably not paying attention to her. Shaking her head with a small laugh, Kaede turned her head back to her… creation. 

Well, it looked more like a pile metal than an invention. What was she trying to make it do again? With a sigh, Kaede gently placed down her screwdriver and walked over to the other girl.

“Hey… Miu?”

The girl didn’t respond. Kaede could only hear her incoherent mumbling and snickering. Kaede peeked over Miu’s shoulder to investigate what she was working on, only to be met by Miu’s shoulder, who swept her creation away before Kaede could see.

“Not so fast, Bakamatsu!”

“Hey!” Kaede pouted with a huff, crossing her arms. “Can’t I at least see it?”

“No way in hell!” Miu swiftly hid her top secret invention behind her back, preventing Kaede from seeing it. She gave a cocky grin at Kaede, who only sighed in defeat as a response. 

This was nothing new for Miu ever since Kaede began training under her. She didn’t allow her to see any of her new inventions until she managed to successfully create her own. Kaede didn’t mind though. It was a way for them to spend more time with each other.

Ever since Miu’s confession, the two of them have been closer than ever. In fact, Miu from time to time kept learning piano out of her own free will, which surprised Kaede herself.

However, unlike Miu, Kaede had more of a difficult time learning the other’s skill. It didn’t come to her naturally as piano did for Miu. It was hard, it was painful, but it was all worth it in the end; to her, at least.

Kaede had a specific invention in mind she wanted to impress Miu with. To her, it was an ambitious idea for a first invention. However to Miu, she assumed she’d think it was just another project she’d use once before throwing it out.

Would she really think that?

“Hey, Miu? Can I take a break?” Kaede glanced over at the inventor, who was right back at work while Kaede was staring into space. She never stopped working, did she? “I feel like my hands are about to detach from my arms.”

Miu didn’t glance up from her invention. “You’re a fucking amateur, Kaediot!” she cackled in response, waving her hand dismissively. “Go ahead. Your bitch ass better come back!”

Kaede let out a sigh of relief. She ran over to Miu, embracing the girl in a tight hug before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. After she let go, Miu looked at Kaede in a stunned silence. Her hand was resting on her cheek, eyes wide in shock. 

“Ooh… ah-” Miu seemed to struggle with her words. Her face blushing pink before she hid it in her hands. “W-What was t-that for?”

“Would you have preferred it if I kissed somewhere else?” Kaede had only meant to tease the girl, but she didn’t expect the next reaction from her.

Miu’s face immediately turned from a light pink to a bright red. Her arms were placed tight by her side and her hands were clenched tightly together. She had a look of distress on her face before she once again quickly hid it with her hands.

“K-Kaede!”

She laughed awkwardly in response before taking a few steps back. “Uhhh, anyywayyy!” Kaede smiled bashfully before running to the door. “Take care, Miu! I’ll come back soon!”

With that, Kaede ran out of Miu’s lab. 

A light breeze blew against Kaede’s cheeks and hair. The sun was shining bright outside, which made her shield her eyes from the sun’s rays with her hand. As she walked around, she waved at her fellow classmates as she began heading towards the dorms. Kaede was exhausted and wanted to collapse into bed, but she couldn’t do that just yet. She had to work on her project for Miu. She wasn’t quite lying to Miu when she said her hands were about to fall off, but if it was to make her happy, she’d do it.

As Kaede entered her room, she immediately collapsed onto her bed after she shut the door. The soft mattress made her sink into it, making her doze off for a moment. She shook herself awake as she stood up and walked towards her desk.

Sheet music along with schoolwork was scattered along the desk. Spare parts, such as screws, springs, and other materials were messily organized by her lamp. Leaning against her lamp however, was her work in progress.

She had been working on it for several days with the help of Kazuichi, but most of it was her own work. He mainly helped with the parts and the arrangement of them, while Kaede put it all together to the best of her ability.

It was a small handheld metal bear. Attached to it was a metal heart as well. Neither the bear or heart was complete, but it was roughly about halfway done. Kazuichi thought it was cute, and she thought so as well. However, Kaede wondered if he was just giving her false validation.

It looked a bit sloppy, nowhere near the precision or quality of Kazuichi or Miu. For a beginner, however, Kaede thought it looked pretty decent. Not the best, not the worst; just average.

Shaking her hands and cracking her knuckles, Kaede began to continue her work on her project. It wasn’t long before she felt entirely burnt out. Kaede was completely exhausted.

With a loud groan, Kaede faceplanted into her desk. She used her arms as a pillow and let out a loud groan. Her fingers hurt, her back ached, and she felt numb everywhere. She couldn’t, and would never understand how Miu did this every single day for hours on end.

She laid there silent, waiting for the sweet release of death that would never come. As Kaede was about to pass out and give herself a power nap, the doorbell to her room began to ring.  
She jolted upright from her chair and was suddenly wide awake as she ran to the door. She probably looked like a gigantic mess, but what’s the worst that could happen? She couldn’t look that bad, could she?

Giving herself a quick look at the mirror, she immediately thought otherwise.

“Hey, Kaede! It’s Kazuichi. I got some spare parts if you need ‘em!” Kazuichi said through the door. “You want me to bring them in?”

“Uh, no thank you! You can leave them out the door and I can bring them in later!” Kaede laughed nervously as she reached for the doorknob. She could hear a heavy box be placed down in front of her door, along with footsteps walking away.

“Alright! See you around then! Good luck with your thing for Miu!”

Kaede yelped, immediately peeking her head out from her door. “Kazuichi! Don’t let anyone hear you!”

Kazuichi stopped in his tracks as he turned around. He looked slightly embarrassed as he laughed, putting his hand on the back of his neck. “Oh shoot, sorry Kaede! I’ll make sure next time,” he looked down at Kaede, whose head was peeking behind the door. “I’ll just… go away then!”

As soon as he began to run out of the building, Kaede quickly snatched the box he left and shut the door. Putting the box down beside her desk, Kaede let out a small sigh. It wasn’t like she needed the extra parts anymore, but she could use them later for a future project.

Looking at the top of her desk, she smiled to herself. The small bear was finally finished, all shiny and polished. It was quite cute, actually. She couldn’t wait to give it to Miu.

Speaking of Miu… 

Glancing at the clock, Kaede realized it had been several hours since she asked for her break. Immediately springing to her feet, Kaede grabbed her hair brush and messily brushed her hair as she began to get ready to be seen by her fellow peers, but mainly Miu.  
Swiping up her creation, she gently tucked it into her backpack and checked herself in the mirror before heading out and locking the door behind her.

By the time she was outside, it was already pretty late. The sky was darker and more of a pastel color compared to the blue sky she had previously seen, however, it was still beautiful nonetheless.

Navigating her way through several clumps of students, it didn’t take long for Kaede to return to Miu’s lab. She knocked several times to no response, so she decided to let herself in.

When she opened the door, she found Miu in the exact same position she was in several hours ago. However, the only difference was that her workbench was littered with half finished inventions.

“Hey, Miu? I’m back!”

Kaede could hear Miu’s cackle echo throughout the room as she turned around, brandishing a screwdriver in her hand.

“Took you long enough, Kaediot! You probably had a lot of fucking fun playing with yo-”

Before Miu could finish her sentence, Kaede cut her off. 

“Ahaha… right,” she ran up to Miu and embraced her for a brief moment before placing her hand on the other girl’s shoulders. “I have a surprise for you, Miu!”

Miu looked taken aback by surprise, quirking an eyebrow up as she crossed her arms. “Really now?”

“Mhm!” Kaede nodded as she took off a strap of her backpack. She placed it on the floor and kneeled beside it, rummaging through her bag for a brief moment before taking out the metal bear.

“Here!”

Kaede cupped her hands around the object carefully, the cool steel pressing against her hands. She glanced down at it for a moment before making eye contact with Miu once again. “I made you this!”

Kaede gave it to Miu carefully as she began to examine it intently. Moments of silence passed as Kaede anxiously waited for Miu’s response. She wondered whether she liked it or not. Was it good? Was it bad? Is she going to throw it away?

It wasn’t long before Miu looked up at Kaede, scoffing. “Heh. Not bad for a fucking amateur, Kaediot.”

Her face immediately brightened, her arms flying around Miu for a tight hug. It caught the other girl by surprise as she began to stiffen uncomfortably. “O-Oh…”

Eventually, she became less tense and more relaxed in Kaede’s arms before she composed herself. Well, she composed herself ever so slightly. 

“Y-You can let go now, K-Kaede…”

“Oh! Sorry!”

Kaede let go of Miu and blushed, embarrassed. She knelt down to pick up her bag again before looking back at the other girl. “So, uh… do you like it?” Kaede asked, with piqued interest. 

“It’s…” Miu bit down on her lip before sighing. “Not the best, but since it’s the first invention you made, I guess it’s okay.”

Kaede smiled as she grabbed Miu’s hand with her own. “Well, Kazuichi helped me with some parts of it, so I guess that’s why it doesn’t look like it’s melting!” she laughed lightly, holding tightly onto Miu’s hands.

There was a silence that passed by, yet it was a peaceful one. The only sound that emanated was the fan overhead. 

“I worked on it for days, you know. Just for you,” Kaede said quietly, whispering into Miu’s ear. Letting go of Miu’s hands, she raised her arms slowly, resting them onto Miu’s shoulders. “And… it’s all because you taught me how to do this! So… thank you, Miu. Really.”

Miu was silent for a moment, her face fully red. However, this time, she didn’t hide it. “D-Did you really do this? J-Just for me?”

Kaede nodded slightly, placing a small, yet delicate kiss onto Miu. “Take it as a thank you gift! You’ve been a really great…” she paused for a moment before laughing lightly. “I guess we never did put a label on it, did we? Well, I’m glad I met you. I’ll always be there for you, okay?”

Miu remained silent, her eyes making contact with Kaede. “You’re so sappy, Bakamatsu.”

Kaede smiled in response. She removed her arms from Miu, peeking over her shoulder to look at her workbench. “You seem to be hard at work!”

“Yeah, unlike you,” Miu quipped back.

Kaede pouted for a moment, crossing her arms. “You meanie. Let’s get to work then! Come on!” 

Grabbing Miu’s hand, she dragged her to the workbench. Kaede cleaned the space up a bit and clapped her hands together. “Let’s get started!” Kaede exclaimed, her voice seemingly eager. “Oh, and Miu?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you!”

Miu seemed to be taken aback for a split second before she smiled slightly. It was sudden, but if that was what Kaede truly felt, she had to express how she felt towards her as well.

“I love you too, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of the fic!  
> i hoped you enjoyed the entire fic, even if it was rushed and ended abruptly!  
> thanks for reading and check out my future fics if you want :)


End file.
